


Unapologetically missing You

by BlueKingDedede



Series: Cowboy Smut [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Morgan, Creampie, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Riding, Secret Relationship, Top John Marston, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKingDedede/pseuds/BlueKingDedede
Summary: After the man had been gone for a week already, John hadn't expected Arthur to sneak back into campthatnight. What he had expected even less, however, was for him to slip right into his bed.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: Cowboy Smut [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032327
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Unapologetically missing You

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello there. after a week of me wanting to write _something_ i finally found a chance to do so now. i offer you some morston for your troubles and pray for more creativity to come.
> 
> hope you enjoy, if you do, please let me know any time<3

Visions of tanned, muscular arms, of sun-kissed skin and stubbly cheeks flooded John's mind. They were ever-present whenever he closed his eyes, occupying him every waking and sleeping hour. 

Eyes deep with green and blue, glinting in the light of a long-gone sun focused on his own, lips soft but rough mapping out the shape of John's.

He could never shake the thought of Arthur. Even less when he was so far away from him; when he was sent out to risk his life for a family that saw his deeds as constitutional.

The darkness of his tent was less comfortable without the other man nearby, without his presence and warmth within John's arms. It was a dangerous game they played, hiding in plain sight to love another in secret, tricking everyone to believe that they were nothing but _family_.

Sleep was a welcome change from the days spent in empty- and loneliness, John relying on it more frequently with Arthur gone - hoping he'd wake to find the older man back at his side.

He was unable to catch the soft movement, the tent-flaps being pushed aside to briefly flood his sanctuary with the light of the campfire.

Arthur moved soundlessly, silhouette barely standing out against the darkness of night. He put his hat down aside, shrugging sweat-soaked fabric from his shoulders to let it glide to the floor.

John didn't notice him kicking off his boots and pants, too far gone to feel Arthur closing in, the man soon standing right beside his cot.

Carried away by the pleasant daze of his dream, John's face was relaxed and restful, limbs loose where he'd splayed them on the mattress.

Despite the clear relaxation in his every muscle, however, _something_ was clearly stirring. 

Arthur remained unheard, sitting down upon the mattress with his eyes trained to John's features. A smile had settled upon his lips, shifting into a grin when he undid the buttons of the younger man's union suit.

The warmth within John's dream only intensified, heat starting to prickle beneath his skin. He imagined his lover's hands on himself, his mouth wandering down the expanse of his body. The pleasure was oh so sweet, a soft grunt falling from his lips as he began to experience it physically as well.

Arthur had unwrapped John's cock by now, spreading the lube he'd slyly produced from inside his satchel before. Tonight, he had no intention to wait or tease, feeling his own body on edge and burning - anticipating the reunion it had dearly craved throughout the last week. 

He prepared himself quickly, slipping one and two slippery fingers into his eager hole, neglecting the demands of his desperately throbbing erection. Instead, he added another finger into himself, staring at John with his mouth wide open, small silent moans shaping upon his lips.

Fucking into himself lazily, he pumped John to full hardness, watching every expression painting his beautiful face, listening for every hitch of his breath, every flutter of his eyes driving more heat into Arthur's cheeks.

It was a surprise, a gift nicer than a good-morning kiss, than breakfast in bed; and to Arthur, it was all the other man deserved.

He climbed onto the cot fully, spreading his thighs as he mounted John proper. His hand reached down, coating the younger man's shaft in more lube before lining him up to his prepared entrance.

A sweet ache accompanied the sensation of John's cock sliding into Arthur, his spine arching to alleviate the initial discomfort of being stretched.

John's eyes fluttered, a soft sigh working it's way from his throat. He tossed his head to the side, vivid images in front of his eyes while he had _the real thing_ right on top of him.

Arthur started a gentle pace, adjusting to the man's familiar size after having gone without it for too long. Every part of him had ached for John's physical touch, the memory not enough to keep Arthur going through it all. He _needed_ John, craved him whenever he couldn't have him, knowing that what they were doing was wrong.

A groan broke the silence of the tent, John's eyes fluttering open, stare casting around in a disoriented manner. 

He seemed to catch on quickly, though, throwing his head back against the pillow with Arthur's steady movements.

"Well, Hi there," Arthur smirked down at him, hands wandering up the younger's sides, caressing the shape of his torso. 

"Fuck--" John bit down on his lower lip, closing his eyes again as he tried to push his grogginess aside. He wasn't entirely sure if this wasn't a dream, if the other's tight and slick heat around his cock wasn't just a product of his imagination.

His hips inched upwards, spine curving as he pressed deeper into the man on top of him, his hands finding the dips above his hipbones to hold onto him.

"You're somethin' else," he groaned, the gravel in his voice rougher than usual.

"That's good, ain't it?" Arthur teased, circling his hips before rocking them back, movements speeding up as he bounced with John's guidance. 

"Course', sweetheart," John breathed out with a throaty sound, his mouth hanging open as Arthur seemed to ride him just like he wanted, used him for his personal pleasure like a toy.

"Missed ya," Arthur grumbled, clutching the other's sides tighter, little mewls and coos disturbing the silence of camp. He was certainly quiet, quiet considering what they were doing - John knowing that he _wouldn't_ be if he was pounding him into the mattress instead.

"I missed you, too." It was clear in the way John's fingers clenched against the other man's hips, in the way he couldn't take his eyes off him. "You was gone too long," he continued, holding Arthur in place as he rolled his hips up, the tip of his cock hitting the man's prostate dead on, eliciting a wonderfully needy groan.

"You's so quiet today," John muttered, the position making it hard for him to take over like he craved to, his cock aching for _more_. "Lemme change that," he mumbled playfully, grunting as he buried himself deep, holding onto Arthur and flipping their position so the older man's back met the mattress.

"John-" He spread Arthur's legs apart, holding them up by the ankles, his first thrusts already causing the cot to creak.

John shushed him, staring down and into the man's eyes as he pulled out, slammed back in.

His hold changed, hands dropping to Arthur's hips, angling them before thrusting back in. He didn't need to search for long, the sounds coming from Arthur's throat indicator enough that whatever he was hitting - it was _good_.

"Thought 'bout you every day," he gasped, guiding Arthur's legs to drape them over his shoulders, bending the man in half when he leaned over him.

Their lips met in heat, uncoordinated movements of teeth and tongues, John's lips successfully muffling the moans Arthur couldn't withhold any longer.

"I love you--" the older groaned out, fingertips digging into John's shoulders, his hips moving back against the other's every thrust forward.

No waking soul could pretend like the sounds coming from the tent were anything _but_ what they were. The cot squealed and rocked, the men atop it moaning and groaning, drowning out the furniture's noises on their own. They were basking in their reunion - chasing a high that could only develop between the both of them.

John wrapped his fingers around the other man's shaft, jerking him rough and quick, just as he liked.

"Come for me, love," he muttered, kisses trailing off and towards his jaw, John nibbling and licking up to his ear. "C'mon," he urged, deep thrusts turning faster as he neared his finish; John barely pulling out before rocking back in. 

Arthur's cock twitched in his grasp, sputtering as he came all over his own and John's chest. 

The younger man groaned at the sight, propped himself up with his hands left and right of Arthur's shoulders, arms trembling while he kept relentlessly driving his cock into the man.

"Good boy- such a--" his movements faltered, eyes rolling back into his head as he came. "Good boy," he groaned, pressing in as deep as he could, filling Arthur with his release, feeling him squeeze and pulsate around his sensitive cock.

"I love you so much," he sighed, his arms buckling beneath him before he fell onto Arthur's chest. His softening cock slipped out of the other, seed and lube following to seep into his sheets. "Please don't- don't leave me again."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: bluekingdedede


End file.
